The Psylocke Chronicle
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Series of oneshots, telling how Betsy and Pietro came to be.  Companion to Girl's from Another Earth. Very good, a must read! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Fools rush in where wise men never go_

_But wise men never fall in love_

_So how are they to know?_

_When we met_

_I felt my life begin_

_So open up your heart and let_

* * *

"So- where is this geology classroom?" Betsy squinted at the paper in her hand.

"You follow this hall, and it's the last room on you right," Sarah said helpfully.

"I have chemistry across from you, Betsy," Kitty said. "I'll walk with you."

"See you girls at lunch," Sarah said as she headed for her math class.

"You'll like geology," Kitty explained to Betsy. "It's really interesting."

"Yes, you are," a man's voice said from behind them. The girls turned to see Lance, handsome as ever, chemistry books in tow.

"Hi, Lance," Kitty blushed. "This is Betsy."

"Hello, there," the British girl offered her hand, and the boy shook it firmly.

"Hi, I'm Kitty's…lab partner," Lance caught his mistake. Betsy did, too, and cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh. Ok, Kit, thanks for walking with me. See you after?"

"Yeah." Kitty, still blushing, waved to her new friend. Betsy went into her classroom shaking her head and smiling.

"That was really close, Lance!" Kitty scolded her boyfriend after class.

"Sorry, pretty Kitty," Lance gave her his best puppy dog look, and of course she melted. Taking a quick look around, Kitty leaned in for a kiss-

"Hey Lance!" Pietro had the worst timing of any mutant on the face of the earth.

"Hi," His friend mumbled. He glanced at Kitty longingly.

"Hey Kit-kat, what the hell you doin' here?" Pietro cocked his head at the X-girl.

"Um, I have class, duh?" Kitty said smartly as Betsy came out of her geology class. Pietro's eyes looked up casually, and instantly grew wide as he saw the lovely girl before him.

When we met, I felt my life begin 

He eagerly took in her hourglass figure, flowing hair, and lush lips. She had an innocence about her that was irresistible, yet everything about her was decidedly more…mature.

Betsy looked up from her books, feeling eyes on her, and immediately was intrigued. Pietro's slim, lean frame was at once attractive, and his eyes were unmistakably the most sensual things she had ever seen. His fine features were arranged in a cocky smirk, but that did nothing to hide how deliciously handsome he was. She gulped.

"Um- Pietro?" Lance waved his hand in front of the mutant's face. Now it was Pietro's turn to gulp.

"Hi, Betsy," Kitty said.

"Hi, Kit, who's your other friend?" Betsy said, eyes on Pietro.

"Oh," the younger girl rolled her eyes. "This is Pietro. Ignore him."

"Ignore _that?_" Betsy's cupid bow lips formed in a perfect o. "Impossible."

Pietro laughed. Normally, he would have some smart ass thing to say lined up, but for now, the only thing he had was,

"Hi."

"Hi," Betsy found herself first. With that hello, she let out her nerves and straightened herself up. Ever aware of her body, she swayed over to him. "Pleased to meet you."

Pietro nodded, watching the sway of her legs. "Yeah."

"See you later," Betsy said simply, smiling at him and motioning for Kitty to follow. She looked back at Lance and mouthed, "See you later," before going after Betsy.

_So open up your heart and let_

_This fool rush in_


	2. Chapter 2

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with me_

_When you dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

* * *

"Hey pretty lady," Pietro came up, smooth as ever, and leaned against the locker. 

Betsy smiled slyly at him before opening hers. "Hi."

Her smile threw him off. "So- um," he stammered. "You live with those X-Ge- um, at the institute?"

"Don't think I don't know you, Pietro Maximoff. I know all about you and your little group of misfits." Betsy arched a delicate brow. "And you are going to have to try a lot harder than that." Smiling, she turned her back on him and began to walk away.

Pietro followed. As long as she wasn't smiling at him, he could manage. "But I'm the perfect guy! Look at me," He sped in front of her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm charming, I'm handsome, and I can show you a great time."

Betsy leaned in close to him, close enough to he could smell the sandalwood drifting from her skin. She smelled spicy, and delicious. "So can I. Do better." And with that, she flounced off. Pietro watched her go, marveling at the sway of her form.

"Damn. Wait, um, Betsy!"

She turned, countenance calm. "Hm?"

Pietro groaned. "All right, um, so, I just wanna hang out a little. A little itty bit. Okay?"

Betsy laughed. "Sorry, but dishonesty doesn't cut it either."


	3. Chapter 3

_Some people say that love's a game_

_A game you just can't win_

_If there's a way, I'll find it someday_

_And then this fool will rush in_

* * *

"Betsy-" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Look, I am not leaving this spot until you say yes."

"You'll be there a long time."

"Don't care. You are the freaking most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! You have to break down eventually."

Betsy looked at him, and laughed. "Arrogance I hate. But persistence-" She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him deeply. "Persistence is irresistible."

Pietro blinked at her. "You wanna do something after school?"

"Maybe."

"Meet you here?"

"Maybe."

"Can I get another kiss?"

"How many other girls you gonna kiss today?"

"After a kiss like that, none."

"Liar."

"I swear on my mother's grave."

She kissed him again. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ooh, this could get messy_

_But, ooh, you don't seem to mind_

_Ooh, don't go telling everybody, and_

_We'll overlook this supposed crime_

* * *

"Betsy???" Kitty's mouth dropped open in shock. Betsy was sitting on the couch with Pietro, curled up in his lap, watching TV. Lance came in behind her, shutting the door. 

"Pietro????" He cried when he saw the scene before him. "I thought you were going out! Where's Fred and Todd?"

"They went to the city for the day," Pietro said, annoyed. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"What the hell is _Betsy _doing here?" Lance shot back.

"And _I_ have a name, you know," Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, whatever." Pietro rolled his eyes. He pointed at Lance. "_You_ have a lot of explaining to do."

"So do you!" Lance cried.

"Will you two shut up?" Betsy said, exasperated. "Kitty, how long have you been with this guy?"

"Um, few months," Kitty blushed. "You?"

"Pietro asked me to come over today." Betsy pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Okay, that's settled, we'll keep this between us." She shot the boys a look. "See? Resolved. You men make things too complicated." Kitty giggled and took Lance's hand. He sighed, and smiled.

"You hungry, Kitten?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A game you just can't win_

_If there's a way, I'll find it someday_

_And then this fool will rush in_

* * *

"I-I can't believe you did this." Betsy whispered, voice filled with pain. Pietro stared back at her, trying to be stiff. 

"I had no choice. He's my father."

"And what am I? An X-Man? Is that all I am now? A little pawn in your father's game? And what about the Brotherhood? What about them, Pietro? They were your _best friends_." She was sobbing now, her bionic eyes dry.

"Betsy- I-I had too. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please-" he reached for her, but she pulled back, angry.

"No, Pietro, no more. It's over."

"O-Over?" He squeaked. He cleared his throat, tears stinging the back of his own eyes. Betsy looked at him, lush lips parted, cheeks aflame with hurt. "But Betsy- I- I love you."

For a second, she faltered. Just for a second. "Pietro, you're a punk from hell, but you are a horrible liar." She said coldly, lips trembling. "You don't love me, and I certainly never took you seriously."

"Wh-what?" Surely she had to be lying.

"Go back to your father," her voice was dripping with bitterness. "I'm sure he will show you all the love that I never did. And I am sure he will be all the family that the Brotherhood never was. Now get out."

"But, baby-"

"OUT!" She grabbed him telekinetically and threw him out the institute's door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

_Squeeze me oh so tight, show me_

_That you love me too_

* * *

"Hi." 

"Hi," she closed her locker and walked faster, eager to get away.

"How much longer you not gonna talk to me?" Pietro pleaded.

Betsy only glared at him.

"Come on, baby girl, the other guys forgave me," Pietro tried to touch her, but she pulled away. Her bionic eyes were livid.

"First of all, I am _not_ your baby girl anymore. Second of all, that's why they are your friends, and I am your ex-girlfriend. Third, DON'T touch me." She kept walking.

Pietro had had enough. He watched her walk away, lovely hips tempting him, long legs swaying in perfect rhythm with the twitch of her long hair. Without thinking, he sped up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her hard. He poured all his longing, all the sleepless nights he spent thinking of her, all his love, into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he faced a very surprised Betsy.

"I love you," he blurted out. "I've always loved you. Since the second I saw you. And I never stopped. I'm sorry!"

He said it all so quickly he wasn't sure if she heard. But she did. "Warren-"

Pietro flinched. That stupid little rich boy. He had it all- looks, power, money, AND he could fly. Why did he have to take Betsy away? _Because she's gorgeous, and perfect. I hate that goody-goody fruit cake. _

"I love you, Betsy Braddock. He can't love you like I can. You know it, I know it. If you want Warren, fine. You're a stubborn girl, and I could never win an argument with you. But I love you, and I know I do. You know it too. I was an idiot before, but you know what? I'm sorry about it." His eyes were filled to the brim. He had poured out his heart, and now had nothing more to say. Heartbroken, Pietro walked past her.

Betsy bit her lip and closed her eyes. She would be lying if she said she had not thought of him since she broke it off. She could not erase his touch from her skin, or his voice from her ears. And those eyes- those sensual, heated eyes. Warren was heroic and a good man, but he had none of the fire that Pietro had. He could not have the same effect on her. Betsy hated and loved Pietro at that moment, that stupid boy, as she turned around and cried out his name.

"Pietro!"

The young man turned to see Betsy running toward him, face anxious. She threw herself at him, sobbing hard. "I love you too," she cried into his shirt. "I love you so much! I love being your baby girl, I love having you in my bed, I love having you tease me, and I love having you love me! Pietro, don't leave me anymore!" He held her tightly, regret forming into a lump in his throat.

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

Who was he that she should love him? He silently cursed himself over and over for being such a jackass, for never understanding her, for taking her for granted.

_Words I want to hear, tell me_

"Shhh," Pietro pressed his lips into her hair, relishing her sandalwood smell. "I'll never leave you again, Betsy, I swear." he whispered.

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_A/N Sorry if I was a little mean to Angel here. I really like him, he's a great member of the X-men. In the comic book, Psylocke does end up with him, but hey- pairings differ from timeline to timeline, and I treat Evo as a separate timeline from all the comic books. Also, there is a reason I have Pietro focus so much on Betsy's hips and legs- in the comics, Betsy was a British model for a few years before taking over for her brother as Captain Britain. So her walk would be naturally very sensual and graceful. Please R&R!_


End file.
